Zane
Zane is a major protagonist in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is the White Ninja of Ice, a stoic man with no knowledge of his origins. In the episode Tick Tock, it is revealed that he is a robot, referred to as a "Nindroid" (a compound word combining “ninja” and “android”). He was made by Dr. Julien to protect those who can't protect themselves. He was chosen to protect the Green Ninja along with the other three Ninja. Not long after the Nindroid conflict, Zane was resurrected at his funeral as the Titanium Ninja to honor his victory over the Golden Master, though the cost for that was his life. In spite of Zane being destroyed, he mysteriously rebuilt himself though was captured by Ronin as hired by Chen to manipulate the Ninja into the Tournament of Elements. Biography Zane's Early Life Zane was created by Dr. Julien in a small workshop, located deep in the depths of Birchwood Forest. He spent many happy years with Dr. Julien, who taught him skills such as cooking. During this time, Dr. Julien also built the Falcon to act as a companion for his artificial son, and the mechanical bird would continue to aid Zane throughout his life. Eventually, Dr. Julien passed away from old age, with Zane at his side. On his death bed, Dr. Julien told the saddened Zane that he had a great destiny ahead of him, and that he had become the son Dr. Julien had never had. Expressing his love one more time, the dying inventor's final act was to turn off Zane's "Memory Switch," so his son would be spared the pain of heartbreak as he moved into the next stage of his life. After being "reset," Zane went out into the world, believing himself to be an orphan. Sensei Wu found Zane meditating at the bottom of a frozen-over pond, and recruited him as a member of his team of Ninja, alongside Cole and Jay. He began training at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, gaining an affinity for Ice. Way of the Ninja After they had trained together for a time, Sensei Wu assigned them to attack his newest student, Kai, as part of the latter's final test. While he was preparing for bed, the three snuck into the monastery and surrounded him. The Golden Weapon Their fight against Kai eventually took them out into the training yard only for Wu to break up the fight. Like the others, Zane was confused when their sensei revealed Kai would be the fourth member of the team, and questioning its meaning. Wu quickly quieted the matter and provided the Ninja with new gis using Spinjitzu. Zane's suit was white, as Wu pronounced him the white Ninja of Ice. After Wu explained their purpose, he announced that they would now leave to claim the first Golden Weapon. As a team building exercise, Wu had the Ninja pull him in the carriage to the Caves of Despair. On the way, the four Ninja told the circumstances of how they met Sensei Wu and agreed that if it hadn't been for their sensei, they would never be seen together. Upon arriving at the Caves of Despair, Kai ran off on his own and Zane was forced to follow with Cole and Jay. They caught up with him at a Skulkin lookout tower where Zane used a shuriken to steal the map to Golden Weapons from Samukai. The Ninja soon located the Scythe of Quakes and hoped to sneak out while the Skulkin were busy, but Jay unintentionally alerted the skeletons to their presence. Thus, the skeleton army was waiting when the Ninja emerged from the caves. The Ninja faced their foes and in the process manged to unlock Spinjitzu. The Skeletons quickly retreated, as the Ninja unfortunately had awoken the Earth Dragon. After Kai attempted to use the Scythe to stave off the beast, they all used Spinjitzu to escape. King of Shadows After getting the Scythe, the Ninja set out to find the next three Golden Weapons. Traveling by boat, the Ninja are going to get the next weapon, the Shurikens of Ice. While on the boat, Sensei Wu tells the four about the Tornado of Creation and what it is capable of doing. When they get to the Frozen Wasteland, Zane goes and grabs the Shurikens, causing him to become frozen in a block of ice. By grabbing the Shurikens, he awakens the Ice Dragon. The other three Ninja lift Zane up and ride him out of the Frozen Wastelands to the boat. Their next stop was to get the Nunchucks of Lightning hidden at the Floating Ruins. When Jay grabbed the Nunchucks, the Lightning Dragon appeared. Using one of Jay's inventions, they escaped to the Forest of Tranquility. Sleeping in the Forest, Kai wake up to see Nya standing nearby and calling his name. She runs away to the Fire Temple with Kai running after her. Cole, Jay, and Zane all are captured by Skulkin, but soon escape using a sword Jay stole. With the three Golden Weapons in the Skulkin's possession, Cole, Jay and Zane try to stop them but are quickly thrown off their trail. Weapons of Destiny Cole, Jay, and Zane go to the Fire Temple to look for Kai and Sensei Wu, but Zane's sixth sense tells him they are not there. After Zane informs the others of the news, the Fire Temple opens up, revealing Kai and Nya on top of the Fire Dragon. After explaining to the Dragon that they are trying to protect the Golden Weapons, they became allies. Nya states that Dragons can cross into the Underworld, but Cole, having a fear of Dragons, claims there is not enough room for all of them on one Dragon, giving Kai the idea to recruit the three other Dragons. After they cross over to the Underworld, the four try to sneak past the Skeletons by using the stalactites from the ceiling, but they eventually find themselves grasping onto the legs of Spykor instead, causing them to fall and alerting the Skulkin of their presence. Seeing no way out of fighting all the Skulkin and Spykor, Jay says they should use the Tornado of Creation. The four Ninja defeat all the Skeletons and go to help Sensei Wu. The Ninja find Sensei Wu fighting Samukai and losing the battle. After Sensei Wu is defeated, Samukai betrays Lord Garmadon and takes all four Golden Weapons at once. The power of the weapons destroys Samukai and a portal opens up in his place, allowing Lord Garmadon to escape through it. Back at Four Weapons, Nya finds that all the Ninja are safe. Flight of the Dragon Ninja Sensei Wu had told the Ninja to train, but they decided to have a race with their Dragons instead. Jay was trying to convince them that he was the best out of the four of them since he won the last time they had raced. Zane said that they should be training to avoid angering Sensei Wu, but Kai convinces him to race by telling him that riding their Dragons was a form of training. Cole sets the terms of the competition, stating that whoever wins the race will be Dragon Master for a month and the group speeds off. Kai and Zane battle hand and hand for a little bit, before Zane takes the lead. The group approaches the "finish line" but Cole speeds across first by throwing a roasted chicken in front of Rocky's nose. Cole lands first, but Kai says they'll beat them tomorrow. Cole protests that they agreed winner would be Dragon Master for a month, but Zane claims not to remember agreeing to that statement. Battle Between Brothers One day, Zane noticed that Sensei Wu was wearing a new kimono. He complimented it as "most extraordinary", and learned that it had powers against evil - more importantly, it reminded Sensei Wu of the day Lord Garmadon was banished to the Underworld. After revealing details of his battle against his evil brother, Sensei Wu told Zane that there were many years of peace after Garmadon's downfall. On cue, Jay soared overhead on the back of the Lightning Dragon, and Zane quipped that those days seemed to be over. Rise of the Snakes Sensei Wu implores the Ninja to start training again to prepare for his brother's return to Ninjago, but ever since Lord Garmadon had disappeared, they have done nothing but play video games and waste time. Their meeting is interrupted by Nya, bringing word that Garmadon was spotted in Jamanakai Village. The out-of-shape Ninja then travel to Jamanakai Village on their dragons to stop Lord Garmadon, only to find the sighting to be false and the fake Garmadon to be his son Lloyd Garmadon, who has escaped from Darkley's School for Bad Boys. Lloyd tries to terrorize the village and rob them of their candy, threatening to release the Serpentine on the villagers, but is instead run out of town by the Ninja. Afterwards, Kai discovers he has accidentally taken Sensei Wu's bag in the rush out of the Monastery and finds a scroll that tells a prophecy of a Ninja who will rise above the rest, becoming the Green Ninja and facing off against Lord Garmadon. The Ninja try to hold a tournament to find who is the best of them all, and thus proving which one will become the Green Ninja. Sensei Wu sees the presence of the Serpentine in his Spirit Smoke and quickly alerts the Ninja, who rush to the village and are able defeat the Hypnobrai. However, Skales hypnotizes Cole before fleeing the scene. After stealing the Hypnobrai Staff, Nya uses the anti-venom inside it to cure the villagers, but Cole remains under Skales's influence. Home With the Hypnobrai and Lloyd Garmadon still at large, Zane resumed training with his comrades, only to interrupt their individual training with his own regime. The other three Ninja began questioning Zane's "odd" behavior, despite Sensei Wu telling them that brothers are often quite different. After a mail delivery, Jay wondered why Zane never receives any letters from his parents, prompting Zane to reveal his past as an orphan. The reminder of his mysterious past left Zane in a mild depression, even after Sensei Wu told him that his home was the Monastery. Zane made dinner for his friends that night, only to fail to understand their laughter when they saw his pink apron. In an attempt to make the Ninja of Ice laugh, Cole started a food fight, but Zane remained puzzled. As Zane went outside to take out the trash from dinner, he met a falcon that mimicked his every move. When the bird flew off, Zane decided to follow it, and it led him to Lloyd's Treehouse Fortress in Wildwood Forest, prompting him to summon his fellow Ninja to the location the next morning. After analyzing the structure, Kai decided that they should target the ropes holding the fortress up, and Zane joined Jay and Cole in moving to one of the trees with the support ropes. Zane cut his rope with Spinjitzu and rendezvoused with Kai and Jay on the roof, only for Cole to suddenly attack them (due to Skales's hypnosis). As the fortress began crumbling beneath them, Zane suggested that Jay try to shock Cole out of the spell with the Nunchucks of Lightning, but the blast only fazed the brainwashed Ninja of Earth. Zane futilely pleaded with Cole as the latter prepared to sever the final support rope, but Sensei Wu breaks the spell with the music of a flute. Zane joined his comrades in jumping aboard Flame's back as the fortress fell apart completely, but the victory was soured when they returned to the Monastery and found it in flames. After Cole freed the other dragons from their burning pens, Zane had Shard put out the fire. Realizing that the Hypnobrai had destroyed the Monastery while the Ninja were destroying Lloyd's fortress, the other Ninja blamed Zane for the destruction of their home. While Sensei Wu chastised his pupils for their rashness, Zane left astride his dragon for an unknown purpose. The next day, Zane returned to the makeshift shelter his comrades had erected and explained that he was following the Falcon he had seen earlier, which led him to the Destiny's Bounty. As the Ninja celebrated their new home, Zane told Sensei Wu that he no longer needed to search for his family - it was right here, among the Ninja. Snakebit Jay's parents, Ed and Edna arrive at the ship to visit, much to Jay's annoyance. After being embarrassed multiple times by his mother, Jay ushers his parents back to their own home. Ed and Edna are bitten by the Fangpyre, while other members of the tribe infect vehicles in the yard for their own uses. The next day, Jay keeps his promise to his father and visits the junkyard with the others on foot, as the Ninja's Dragons migrated east to begin a transformation in their stage of life. When they arrive, the place is quiet. He finds Ed and Edna captive and beginning their transformation into Serpentine. While the Fangpyre fight the Ninja, Sensei Wu explains the only way to change Jay's parents back is to get the anti-venom from the Fangpyre Staff. After discovering their Golden Weapons have the ability to transform into vehicles, Jay uses his Storm Fighter plane to steal the staff from the Rattlecopter. Nya creates the anti-venom before accidentally losing the staff, and Ed fixes the defense system of the Destiny's Bounty that Jay was working on the day before, allowing them to take flight and escape the Fangpyre. Never Trust a Snake One night, Zane had a strange dream involving the Falcon speaking to him, Lord Garmadon attacking him aboard the Destiny's Bounty, and the Green Ninja appearing before him. The dream caused him to oversleep, and Zane told the other Ninja about his dream when they questioned his uncharacteristic tardiness. Their excitement over the dream left them unable to focus, getting them in trouble with Sensei Wu. Their mentor punished them by forcing them to train until they could answer his riddle about the best way to defeat an enemy. Unable to think of the correct answer, the Ninja grudgingly accepted their punishment. The moment Sensei Wu was out of earshot, however, Zane told the other Ninja more about his dream. They all began speculating over which of them was the Green Ninja, with Zane pointing out that the Green Ninja's possession of the Falcon and that it was his dream implied that it must be him. The Ninja's training was interrupted when they were sent to Darkley's School for Bad Boys, where Lloyd was spotted with the Anacondrai General, Pythor P. Chumsworth. The Ninja were forced to climb to the top of the building, only for Zane and Kai to set off a booby trap that stuck them in place with goo. After Pythor betrayed Lloyd by stealing the Map of Dens, the Ninja took the would-be-evil overlord into their custody. Zane joined his comrades in suggesting punishments to Sensei Wu, with Zane's contribution being that Lloyd "sit in a corner for a century." To Zane (and the other Ninja)'s astonishment and fury, Sensei Wu read Lloyd a bedtime story instead of punishing him for his mischief. When the Ninja went to complain to their Sensei, he merely asked if they have finally solved his riddle, prompting the Ninja to protest that they've thought of everything without coming up with an answer. Finally, Sensei Wu revealed that the best way to defeat an enemy is "to make him your friend," causing the Ninja to realize that Lloyd was now being turned away from the path of evil. Can of Worms Lloyd's conversion to the side of good was not instantaneous, and the Ninja had to deal with a series of pranks from their new companion. Zane greeted Lloyd while taking out his laundry, only to learn that his outfit had been mixed with Kai's in the wash, turning his garments pink. He initially blamed Kai for the mishap, only to be accosted by Jay in turn, who claimed that Zane had tinkered with the Training Robot without his permission because there were some malfunction. The four-way argument was broken up by Sensei Wu, who revealed that Lloyd was behind all of the pranks and explained that this was a lesson on the destructive potential of rumors (although he admitted that he made that one up on the spot, since Lloyd had stolen his lesson book). Zane was present for Nya's deduction of a pattern to the location of the Serpentine Tombs, allowing the Ninja to deploy to the last two in hopes of stopping Pythor from releasing the rest of his brethren. Zane and Cole were sent to the Mountain of a Million Steps in search of the Constrictai Tomb. Along the way, Zane had to endure Cole's quips about his pink gi, as well as the mild indignity of riding piggyback as the Ninja of Earth rapidly scaled the steep mountain. A short time later, they discovered the Constrictai's prison near the top of the mountain, only to find it seemingly empty. While searching the tomb for the snakes, Zane discovered strange paintings on the walls. He told Cole that the drawings detailed a prophecy; when the five Serpentine tribes unite as one, they can find the Four Silver Fangblades and unleash the Great Devourer to consume all of Ninjago. Before they could leave the tomb, the two Ninja were attacked by Skalidor, who revealed that he had been waiting to ambush them ever since Pythor opened the tomb. Zane and Cole had difficulty fighting the Constrictai General, with their attempts to use the Sacred Flute stymied by Skalidor's choking coils, but Zane eventually managed to play the melody, leaving Skalidor open to an attack from Cole. With the General downed and their personal objective failed, Zane and Cole fled the tomb to reinforce their allies. Unfortunately, the other pair's luck had been no better; by the time Zane reunited with his comrades in the Toxic Bogs, the Venomari Tomb was open and empty. The Ninja were then ambushed by the Constrictai (minus Skalidor), the Venomari (including General Acidicus), and Pythor himself. Heavily outnumbered - especially with Kai under the influence of Venomari Venom - Zane tried to use the Sacred Flute against the snakes, but Pythor snatched it out of his hands before he could weaken the surrounding Serpentine. Forced back onto a log sinking into the corrosive sludge of the bog, the Ninja were only saved by the arrival of the mysterious Samurai X. Back on the Destiny's Bounty, Sensei Wu was relieved by his pupils' survival, but concerned by their failure to stop Pythor from freeing the rest of the Serpentine. His concerns were only compounded when Zane revealed the loss of the Sacred Flute and Cole mentioned the prophecy they found in the Constrictai Tomb; realizing that Pythor sought to fulfill the prophecy and unleash the Great Devourer, Sensei Wu sent the Ninja to find the Serpentine and prevent them from uniting. The Ninja immediately leaped into action, although Zane's outfit was still pink (much to his dismay). Landing in Ninjago City with the help of his Snowmobile, Zane noted that the Serpentine were nowhere to be seen, despite the Ninja landing directly on their supposed coordinates. The Ninja soon realized the snakes were hiding in the subway tunnels below them, and came upon a massive gathering listening to Pythor's talk of unity. To disrupt the meeting, the Ninja threw insults among the crowd of Serpentine, with Zane commenting that the Constrictai's digging "must have given them dirt for brains". Although the plan caused the snakes to begin arguing again, Skales spotted the Ninja and sent the Constrictai in pursuit. Only Zane escaped capture, and his pink outfit allowed him to camouflage himself against a poster when the Serpentine came looking for him. The Ninja of Ice then returned to the gathering and swung in on a rope, knocking Pythor and Skales aside and freeing his friends. With the full Serpentine army in pursuit, Zane used the Shurikens of Ice to freeze part of the tunnel, allowing the Ninja to escape on his Snowmobile while the snakes slipped and slid on the ice. The Ninja returned to the Destiny's Bounty to report their success, with Zane commenting that Lloyd's prank had actually helped him avoid capture and save his friends. On cue, Lloyd arrived in the dining room, having washed the pink out of Zane's clothes, and the Ninja of Ice joined everyone else in laughing when Cole fell for the former would-be evil overlord's final prank. The Snake King After critiquing Lloyd's wild plans on how to battle a Serpentine and receiving new suits in the mail, the Ninja were made aware of a Serpentine sighting in Mega Monster Amusement Park. When they arrived, however, the snakes had already been defeated and tied up, with an admiring crowd claiming that Samurai X had dealt with them. After Sensei Wu suggested that the Ninja use the new competition as a learning experience, Zane interpreted his words as a hint that the greatest Ninja was the one who could defeat the Samurai. To this end, the Ninja decided to have a friendly competition; whoever could unmask the Samurai was most likely to be the Green Ninja. However, none of their efforts were succeeded in capturing or even upstaging the Samurai. Zane tracked a small group of Hypnobrai to the Glacier Barrens, only to find Samurai X tying them up - he could only shake his fist and curse the warrior's name as the Samurai Mech flew off. The hunt for the Samurai was postponed when Lloyd went missing. The Ninja went to his last known location - the Kiddie Arcade - where security footage showed the boy heading down an alley in a Rattla costume. Zane identified Lloyd's footprints as the Ninja explored the alley, but noted that they suddenly stopped near a set of tire tracks. Realizing that Lloyd had taken some form of transportation, the Ninja summoned their vehicles and followed the tire tracks into the Sea of Sand. The trail led to the City of Ouroboros, recently unearthed by Pythor. Sneaking past the guards, the Ninja arrived outside the Slither Pit arena, where Zane observed that the Serpentine had apparently united at last. When Cole spotted Lloyd in a cage on the other end of the arena, the Ninja charged into battle - or would have, if a cage had not been dropped on them. Tick Tock As part of his continued training, Zane decided to try and beat his old breath-holding record by sitting underwater while the others timed him. He sat on the seabed for over ten minutes without any apparent fatigue before deciding to come up and check his time, learning that he had easily beaten his original record. As Zane climbed back aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Jay commented on how far all of them had come in their training, prompting Zane to suggest that they had reached their full potential. The Ninja sought Sensei Wu's opinion on the matter, only to find him packing his things for a journey. Sensei Wu explained that they had yet to unlock their True Potential, and revealed some of his past with Lord Garmadon - specifically, how the latter's fall to evil began when he was bitten by the Great Devourer. The old master charged Zane and the others with preventing the Devourer's awakening by finding the four Fangblades before the Serpentine could, and then set out to find help in their quest to rescue Lloyd from Pythor's clutches. While putting up signs advertising their search for the Fangblades, Zane spotted the Falcon once again. Despite his comrades' misgivings, he convinced them to follow the bird across Ninjago - however, the other three eventually tired out, leaving Zane to continue the chase alone. He followed the Falcon into the depths of Birchwood Forest before the bird suddenly fell from the sky. When Zane approached it, he was stunned to discover that the Falcon was actually a robot. As Zane picked up the Falcon and continued exploring the forest, he was attacked by the Juggernaut, who identified him as an intruder. Using all of his skills, Zane was able to disable the robot, discovering that it was similar in design to the Falcon. After the battle, he found the Hidden Workshop the Juggernaut was guarding and entered with the offline Falcon in tow. Within the workshop, Zane found the Falcon's blueprints and successfully repaired his mechanical friend. In the process, he stumbled upon his own blueprints, discovering that he was a robot as well. When the other Ninja arrived, Zane revealed his true nature to them. After a moment of shock, the other Ninja insisted that they thought no differently of Zane than before, but the White Ninja refused to accompany them out for a time. While reflecting on the revelation, Zane noticed mention of a "Memory Switch" in his blueprints; when he found the switch in his body, he was able to restore his memories of Dr. Julien. Shedding a single tear for his creator, Zane finally found the strength to move on, letting the Falcon perch on his arm as he ran to tell his friends the good news. When Zane emerged from the workshop, he found his fellow Ninja being overwhelmed by a group of Treehorns. He immediately jumped into the fray, fighting off the monsters with a passion that the Ninja had never seen. When the Treehorn Queen appeared, Zane boldly challenged her, declaring that learning his true identity had freed him of all doubts. With that, he unlocked his True Potential and defeated the Queen, causing the other Treehorns to flee as their leader was frozen solid. The strain of using his True Potential caused Zane to nearly pass out, but his friends were there to catch him. After recovering from the effort, Zane explained that he had regained all of his memories, and theorized that his inability to remember his past had been the obstacle in his heart that prevented him from reaching his True Potential. With that decided, Zane led his friends out of the forest, more determined than ever to bring down the Serpentine. Once Bitten, Twice Shy The Royal Blacksmiths The Green Ninja Zane and the rest of the Ninja infiltrate a hideout of the Serpetine. They attempt to steal the Fangblades from Pythor. In the process, the Ninja are captured. Lloyd then comes and the Ninja escape with the Fangblades with the additional help of Lord Garmadon and the Skeleton Army. Zane and the rest of the Ninja are then seen celebrating their success with the Fangblades. All of Nothing When the Serpentine became suspiciously low-profile, the Ninja began tracking whatever leads they had in hopes of figuring out what the snakes were up to. Zane helped corner a Venomari Soldier who revealed that Pythor was already halfway across the world, digging up the final Fangblade; in response to the snake's gloating, Zane pointed out that the Serpentine would likely be consumed by the Great Devourer along with the rest of creation. When Nya found the Serpentine's underground fortress. Zane joined the Ninja, Nya, and Sensei Wu in invading the fortress to reclaim the Fangblades. He used his Falcon Vision to circumvent the effects of the Venomari's venom, allowing him to clear the way for his allies. Unfortunately, Pythor had booby-trapped the path to the Fangblades; when the Ninja tried to retrieve the artifacts, a cage sprang up around them. Separated from their weapons and held high in the air, the Ninja could only watch helplessly as Pythor returned with the final Fangblade in his grasp. Zane attempted to meditate during his captivity, but joined his allies in swinging the cage around so Kai could make an escape attempt. Sadly, this only led to them being restrained even further when Pythor caught them in the act, although Zane tried to lighten the mood by quipping that they couldn't even play checkers anymore. The Rise of The Great Devourer He was first seen on The Bounty, with the others. Then in another scene, when he was with the other Ninja he was holding the Hypnobrai Fangblade. Unaware that Pythor has snuck aboard the Destiny's Bounty, the Ninja plan to throw the Fangblades into a volcano. This fails when Sensei Wu nearly falls off the deck and is left clinging to the side, only for Zane and the other Ninja to save him. Pythor sneaks behind them but Lloyd warns them of his presence. Before the Ninjas can react, Pythor escapes on a Rattlecopter with the Fangblades and takes control over a tour bus. Zane fights off Serpentine on the bus but eventually, Sensei Wu detaches the engine from the rest of the train and confronts Pythor, much to the Ninjas' dismay. The bus crashes into the Lost City of Ouroboros, halting the Ninjas' transportation. Fortunately, Lloyd arrives and takes them aboard the Destiny's Bounty. Just as Kai and the others attempt to save Sensei Wu, Pythor unleashes the Great Devourer. Day of The Great Devourer As the Great Devourer breaks free from its prison beneath The Lost City of Ouroboros, Sensei Wu tells the Ninja that they "must do everything in their power to stop the Great Devourer." The Ninja are devastated over the loss, but are forced to retreat as the giant snake spots them. They all flee to the Destiny's Bounty and take off, the Great Devourer close behind them. As they head for Crashcourse Canyon, the Devourer begins to gain on them; in response to Zane's prediction that they won't make it in time, Nya tells everyone to throw all of their belongings overboard to increase speed. However, the Great Devourer begins eating the items that were thrown. Nonetheless, the lost ballast allows the Destiny's Bounty to reach Crashcourse Canyon, weaving away from the Great Devourer. Just as the Ninja think they've lost the snake, it strikes the flying craft with its tail, and they're all forced to abandon ship. Once they retreat to safety, the Ninja watch as the Great Devourer bites their home in half, leaving the scene afterwards. Zane says that they must go warn others of the event. The Ninja arrive at Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk, and Jay comes to the conclusion that his parents left. Kai whips out some blueprints for the Ultra Sonic Raider, and Zane confirms that he has a recording of the Sacred Flute stored in his databanks. As the Ninja discuss their plan, the Mailman appears with mail for Ed and Edna, and the Ninja tell him that he should be leaving. The Mailman doesn't understand the situation and thinks they're referring to the Take Back Ninjago Rally - apparently, everyone is gathering in Ninjago City for an anti-Serpentine rally. While the Mailman is talking, the Great Devourer creeps up behind him, prompting him to hide inside a garbage can. Ready to fight, the Ninja use their Tornado of Creation to draw in spare parts from the Junkyard and build the Ultra Sonic Raider. Kai tells Zane to play the recording of the Sacred Flute, but the Great Devourer dodges the attack. After several failed attacks from both sides, the Ninja use a grappling hook to keep the snake still long enough to use the Sacred Flute against it. As the monster writhes in pain, Kai notices a tiny weak point on its head - while he elaborates to his friends, however, the Great Devourer strikes the Ultra Sonic Raider with its tail, destroying the sonic cannons playing the melody of the flute. The snake retreats from the Junkyard and Zane emerges from the attacked portion of the Ultra Sonic Raider, mostly unharmed save for the exposure of the robotic parts on the left side of his face. Darkness Shall Rise The Ninja are house hunting. The only house they can afford turns out to be a one bedroom, one half bath apartment without lighting. Jay and Kai argue they need a better place to train Lloyd, and agree to buy an expensive hero suite that's out of their price range. To help pay for this, Zane takes on a job as a professional chef. While fighting snakes, Zane shows the Ninja that they can use makeshift weapons. Pirates Vs. Ninja Double Trouble Child's Play Zane, along with the other Ninja are turned into kids by Lord Garmadon and are chased by the Grundal, and at the end of the episode, he and the other Ninja returned to normal. Wrong Place, Wrong Time The Stone Army The Day Ninjago Stood Still The Last Voyage Zane and the rest of the Ninja sail to an island with a prison tower. When the Ninja get to the top, Dr. Julien greets them and takes them in. Inside he seats them and haves a robot serve them tea. There, Dr. Julien tells Zane what happened after his apparent death. After Dr. Julien turned off Zane's memory switch, he really did pass away, but Samukai revived him with a special elixir in return that he create the Skeleton Army's vehicles. When Dr. Julien refused, Samukai locked him in the prison tower with a Leviathan to keep guard, promising the doctor if he did what he said, he would see Zane again. However, time passed and Dr. Jullien wondered if he'd ever see Zane again. After he finished telling his story, the Leviathan comes and sends out a tentacle with eyes to check on Dr. Julien, while the others hide. After it goes away, Dr. Julien and the Ninja work together to fix the Bounty's rocket boosters. As the Bounty takes off, the Leviathan grabbed the ship. Zane jumped into the water and freed the creature from its chains using starteeth. Finally freed, the Leviathan lets the Bounty go, and they fly off to the Island of Darkness. Island of Darkness The Last Hope Return of the Overlord Rise of the Spinjitzu Master The Surge Following the battle with the Overlord, the Ninja taught at Sensei Wu's Academy - which has replaced Darkley's School for Bad Boys - training a new generation of Ninja. Later they are invited by Cyrus Borg for a field trip to Borg Industries' Borg Tower. As the Ninja arrive in the office of Cyrus Borg, the Ninja were all very happy to meet him. Cyrus shows them to a gift he wanted to give them: an automated statue of himself. It looked like a regular statue, but Cyrus tells Kai that he should protect "them" with his life and to not let anyone know he had them. Walking into the elevator with their gift, they accidentally drop the statue, yet they discover it is hollow and is filled with new suits as well as the Techno Blades. Suddenly a robotic security voice in the elevator says that they should drop the blades. The Ninja refuse, and the elevator drops toward the ground at high speed. The Ninja luckily escape into an elevator going up right next to it, and manage to get their new outfits on for battle in their escape from Borg Tower. When they get down of the tower, Sensei Wu takes the Techno Blades and says that he wants Zane and Kai on the air. Then, Zane helps Kai to hack a jet with his Techno Blade, making it Kai's Fighter. In the moment they almost get destructed, Lloyd comes on the Golden Dragon, defeating the robots. As the Ninjas get back into the vehicles and get on the road outside of the city, Overlord spots that Wu is getting away with the Techno Blades so he sends two copters which capture him on the building roof. However before that happened, Wu quickly dropped Techno Blades into Kai's Fighter so the Ninjas could safely get them out of the city, while Wu gets captured by Overlord's forces. The Art of the Silent Fist After escaping from New Ninjago City, the Ninja are hid their vehicles. Misako then greets them and shows them to the Monastery, but Zane offers stay behind with the Techno Blades, as Garmadon (whom is now "Sensei Garmadon,") forbids any weapons in his monastery. While everyone is inside, Zane catches P.I.X.A.L. and tie her up, then returns to the Monastery as the Ninja come out to see what is going on. Zane then uses his Techno Blade to hack P.I.X.A.L.'s systems, freeing her from the Overlord's control. Grateful to Zane for saving her, P.I.X.A.L. tells the Ninja of Sensei Wu. Suddenly, P.I.X.A.L. realizes she did not come alone and Nindroids surround the place. Ninjas successfully defeat the Nindroids by trapping them into mill wheel which then roll out. However, General Cryptor destroys Ninjas' vehicles. After that, the Ninja decides to split. Jay, Zane, Cole, Kai, and Nya gets an idea to shut down the power in the city to stop virus controlling machines in the land. As night falls, they arrive to the station, but with high guard of Nindroids. They manage to get inside but can't find the way to break the power charge. Outside of power station, Cryptor captures P.I.X.A.L., who climbed to the station to help Ninja. Zane decides to help her, but fails as Cryptor throws his Techno Blade one stage lower. Then Cryptor sends Nindroids inside, Kai remembers Garmadon's lesson of fighting without fighting, so they decide to lure Nindroids to destroy the charge which then explodes and all the power disappears, including P.I.X.A.L. who gets shut down. Blackout The Ninja have gone to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk to look for parts that would enable Zane's hover-copter to run on solar power while Nya transfers half of Zane's power source to P.I.X.A.L.. Unbeknownst to the Ninja, Techno Wu arrives via hover-copter and powers General Cryptor, along with a few Nindroid Warriors, using electrocobrai. After activating a few Nindroids, Min-Droid sneaks and gets access to Ed & Edna's crane. The tiny droid uses the crane and launches the truck at a garbage pile. Kai realizes and quickly informs his friends; the Ninja perform Spinjitzu and get out of the fallen vehicle, But, Zane falls with P.I.X.A.L. on the hard ground. The Nindroid notices that since he has given half of his heart, he can't finish his task. Then, Cryptor attacks him and P.I.X.A.L., but Zane uses his Techno Blade as a shield. The Ninja of Ice soon gets captured by the Nindroids. The enemies threaten to push Zane into a shredding machine. But P.I.X.A.L. leaps into the air, and saves Zane. Now, the Ninja assists Kai. However, Wu traps the Ninja in a corner, but Zane and P.I.X.A.L. come with a magnified vehicle and pick up Wu since he is now part metal. The Ninja are excited, but quickly ends when a Stranger frees Wu and flies away with their via hover-copter. However, the Stranger leaves a scale behind. Nya decides to give Lloyd and Garmadon a message. The Curse of the Golden Master The Hover-copter was eventually converted to solar power, the Ninja returned to New Ninjago City with Nya and P.I.X.A.L.. There, they reunited with Borg and explained their suspicions as to who stole the hard-drive containing the Overlord. They eventually came across the Stone Army Tomb, only to find the seal had been opened. Upon confronting Skales, they learned that the Serpentine had reformed and the Snake King even had a son. The Ninja and Nya were lead to a campfire where Acidicus told them of the Curse of the Golden Master, and how they believed it was referring to Lloyd. While the Ninja discussed the curse, Nya expressed her confusion that if the Serpentine didn't take the hard-drive, someone else is the culprit. Both questions had to be put on hold though, as Nindroids suddenly attacked the place, and Kai ordered the other Ninja and Nya to protect the Serpentine. The Ninja found out that the Electrocobrai are their power source. Skales tells them at the Curse of the Golden Master is upon them, and says that they would not be able to assist the Ninja because they're choosing to stay out of the conflict. The Ninja then return to the surface. Enter the Digiverse In the top of the Borg Tower, Borg prepares the device that will lead the Ninjas to the Digiverse, a digital world where they will be able to gain access to the Tower's central computer and fight the Overlord directly. When Jay points out that the hard drive is still missing, Borg explains the device will "download" the Ninja themselves, along with the Techno Blades, into the computer where the Overlord dwells. He also explains that this is the only method to succeed, as it will be a matter of time before the Digital Overlord fully drains Lloyd's power. Although apprehensive, the Ninjas are "downloaded" successfully, and they wake up in the Digiverse. In no time, they begin mastering the advantages of the digital world, except for Kai. the Ninja begin their trek down toward the Tower's central computer - ironically below the Tower, where the Overlord had been defeated years before. When the Overlord realizes they are close to him, he attempts to immobilize them, but fails due to P.I.X.A.L. electronically interfering from outside. He then turns the digitized New Ninjago City upside down, but the Ninja keep moving with their digitized vehicles. Kai almost died when he tries to jump off the digital Borg Tower because his vehicle disappeared, but gets rescued by Zane. Together, they get to the top - that is, the bottom - of the tower and insert the Techno Blades, only to find the Overlord severed the circuit to the motherboard. The Ninja are severely beaten by the Overlord as he consumes more of Lloyd's golden power, proclaiming his becoming a true "golden master" of the real world and the digital world. Strengthened by Lloyd's proclamations that the Ninja always have each other's strengths to fight together, Zane fights off the Overlord's influence and turns gold as well as the other Ninjas and, using Lloyd's shared power, reroute the circuit to the motherboard and completely destroy the Overlord virus from the system, initiating a reboot. Codename: Arcturus At The Temple of Light, Lloyd gives up his Golden Power to restore the Ninjas' elemental powers. Later, Wu and Garmadon stay in Borg's office and try to solve a puzzle about a secret code that Zane and P.I.X.A.L. found, named "Project Arcturus." Garmadon mentions that Arcturus was an old Serpentine general that was defeated and named for a star constellation. P.I.X.A.L. detects Nindroid convoy going through a road near where Kai is. When the Fire Ninja gets captured, they call Jay, Cole, and Nya to help them. Cole, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd discover the secret of Arcturus and head for Ouroboros. When they arrive, the floor opens, revealing the OverBorg's ultimate creation, Codename: Arcturus - a rocket designed to reach Arcturus, the star that contains the lost Golden Weapons. The Ninja secretly release Kai and board the rocket, preparing to go somewhere they never expected: space! The Void The Ninja are in the Arcturus rocket as it flies through space. They make contact with Borg Tower and voice their concerns about their current predicament to Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Nya, and P.I.X.A.L.. The Ninjas put the space suits on just as the rocket disengages its un-needed engines. However when they climb up toward the door leading to the cockpit they are attacked by Nindroids, who fire on them with laser guns. Following Jay's initiative of going commando and learning that their Spinjitzu does not work in zero-gravity, the others take the laser guns too so they successfully repel the attack. Soon the Arcturus enters an incoming comet's tail and is battered by massive ice meteorites. The Arcturus rocket crashes on the comet's surface where the melted and fused forms of the Golden Weapons are located. The Nindroids and the hidden Ninja discover them as Jay excitedly finds an extraterrestrial beetle. Unfortunately, said bugs eat anything metal—a fact that reaches them from Nya too late. While the Nindroids get away with the golden mass aboard their ROV, the Ninja follow pursuit in their own while using the pursuing bugs against their robotic adversaries. The Ninja eventually succeed in taking Cryptor's ignition key to the rocket, so that they cannot leave the comet with the Golden Weapons and take them to the Overlord. However, their victory is short-lived when they find another bug swarm among the rocket—chewed up in pieces. Seeing this as well, Cryptor and the other surviving Nindroids use their built-in boosters to fly off the comet with their golden prize. Stranded on the surface with the insects, the Ninja report to the others that they had failed and are not coming back home. The Titanium Ninja In space, the Ninja despair after repeated failed attempts to escape. However, Lloyd refuses to give up, suggesting that they use their elemental powers and everything around them to restart the ship. Heartened by Lloyd's words, the Ninja repair the ship and use Zane as a power source. Though, Zane gets overheated by the strain, they manage to fly back to Earth—to land safely, the ninjas uses a new technique: Elemental Shields. P.I.X.A.L. uses a motorcycle to catch up with her friends, using her power to land them on their vehicles. As the Ninja reunite with their allies, Cyrus tells them that they should head for the Temple of Fortitude, a place where the Overlord and the First Spinjitzu Master battled long ago. He claims there's a shield at the place, so the Nindroids won't harm them, and there is something he wants to give them that may help them save the world. The Ninja begin traveling to the temple, but pause when they see the Golden Master's path of destruction. Lloyd reminds his friends that the only way to save Ninjago is to reach the Temple of Fortitude, but the Overlord sees them and uses a massive Spinjitzu tornado against them. The Ninja swiftly run back, rendezvousing with Cyrus, Wu, and Garmadon. There Cyrus gives them the ultimate weapon—a pill. Borg then explains that it was no ordinary pill, it could make anyone shrink. Garmadon and Wu decides to hit the pill straight into the Overlord's mouth. Borg gives the Ninja armor which protects them from some attacks from the Overlord. The Ninja go into Ninjago City, when an item hurls at them but are protected since they have on the armor. Wu hits the pill, which heads straight to the Overlord's mouth, but Pythor sacrifices himself and swallows the pill instead. As a result, Pythor shrinks down to the size of a worm. The Golden Master is outraged that the Ninja try to shrink him. He obtains the Ninja with his Golden Power only to miss Zane. The Ninja of Ice tells his friends to support him one last time, and the Ninja bounce him. Although, during the process, he landed and touched the Golden Master's gold. He refused to let go, admitting the fact that Ninja never quit, which frees his friends. He remembers his past, and freezes the Overlord which also killed him and the Golden Master. The Ninja are broken that Zane has passed, and proceed to his funeral. Before Season 4 After he's rebuilt, Zane and P.I.X.A.L. were kidnapped and transported to Chen's island by Ronin. The Invitation At the end of The Invitation, Zane was shown to be locked up in a room on Chen's Island, rebuilt into Zane 2.0. Versus Zane has a dream, inside his locked room. He is walking through a cave, and finds a dragon that is the Titanium Dragon. After being scared and running, P.I.X.A.L. awakens him and helps Zane remember his friends, and how he was rebuilt. When Zane finds a drill and tries to cut himself free, he hears Anacondrai Cultists coming his way. He quickly closes the drill and plays dead. In a second attempt to get free, Zane succeeds, coming to get P.I.X.A.L. and escape. To Zane's surprise, P.I.X.A.L. was scrapped, and was only talking to him through voice reception. Zane took P.I.X.A.L.'s memory drive and put it into his processor, but to his unknowing Clouse and some Cultists snuck up behind Zane and shut him down, locking him back into the room. Shadow of Ronin After relocating to Spinjago, Zane listened to Kai retell the events on Chen's Island, though pointed out that he was still held captive when they visited his temple. Following his story, the Ninja began to train but that was interrupted by the arrival of Ronin, who stole the Ninja's memories using the Obsidian Glaive. In the hopes of finding a way to restore their memories, Wu sent the Ninja to speak to Hibiki at Kryptarium Prison. After dispatching with Ronin's goons, they learned of the Inky Lemonberry in the Toxic Bogs and went to pick up Nya from Ed & Edna's Scrap N' Junk. Once arriving in the Toxic Bogs, Zane drank the Tea of Insight and learned that the Obsidian Sais was hidden in the Ice Temple in the Frozen Wasteland. Deeming Kai's fire abilities useful for the Frozen Wasteland, the Ninja (apart from Jay) agreed to get the Obsidian Sais next and they traveled to the Ice Temple. There, Zane remembered that Ronin was who took them to Chen's Island and listened as Kai and Cole recapped Zane's death for Jay. Before they could go to the Lightning Ruins to retrieve Obsidian Nunchucks, Nya called Kai reporting that the Nindroids were attacking New Ninjago City. Winds of Change Zane and the Ninja used their Elemental Dragons to capture a Fangfish that had been terrorizing a local village. Upon returning successful to Wu's new tea shop Steep Wisdom, Zane and the others were sent by their Sensei into Ninjago City to advertise the new store, yet without using their powers. While they obeyed their sensei at first, after failing to attract anyone Zane decided at use his Elemental Dragon to create a giant teapot out of ice. Unfortunately, Morro possessed Lloyd's body and the other Ninja lost their elemental abilities. They returned to Wu for answers just as the tea shop fell under attack by the Master of Wind. Zane attempted to use a shuriken to fend him off, but in the end the Ninja were forced to retreat with Wu and Nya in the Destiny's Bounty. Ghost Story Morro soon caught up to them using his Elemental Dragon and while the masters of earth and lightning fended him off, Kai and Zane escorted Wu to their quarters for him to make an imprint of the staff's secret message. The ghost ninja crippled the flying vessel however and crashed in the Forest of Tranquility. The Ninja made camp and Wu told them of his past with Morro. The next morning Misako arrived and discovered that the first symbol means Airjitzu, a martial art created by Sensei Yang. The Ninja mount wallipers and the Titanium Ninja followed Kai towards Stiix where Ronin was keeping the scroll. Unfortunately, their head start was lost when Kai lead them away from Stiix rather than towards it. After Zane pointed this out, Jay and Cole elected to follow Zane instead and they soon came across train tracks leading to Stiix. After nightfall, they came to a train station and stopped, intending to rest. However, they were soon beset by Wrayth on the Chain Cycle and engulfed in a frenzied battle against the ghost menace. Incidentally, he defeated himself when his chain hooked on a nearby water tower and poured its contents onto himself. The Ninja were left stunned by this, but realizing that a passing train was headed to Sttix, quickly ran after it. Stiix and Stones The Ninja eventually arrived in Stiix and confronted Ronin in his shop. The thief demanded a high price for the scrolls, but due to Kai's horrible negotiating skills, it was raised even higher. To earn money, the Ninja were hired to build a dock and Zane used a shuriken to keep the Strangle Weed off it. Unfortunately, a fly damaged the Titanium Ninja's language database and they ended up accidentally destroying the bridge. With Zane unable to speak, Jay took charge and decided that they should simply steal the scroll. That night, the Ninja snuck into the pawn shop and located the scroll. Unfortunately, Morro was there as well and the Ninja pursued him through the rooftops of Stiix. Zane however lagged behind and eventually met up with the others, only to discover that Kai had sold all of their shares of the tea farm to Ronin in exchange for an alternative way to learn Airjitzu. Appearance Usually seen in white clothing, Zane has a light blond, tall flattop haircut. He has a control panel in his chest which he can open up, containing switches for Vision, Audio, Voice, Power, Memory, and Humor — he also has a set of switches in his arm. In season 3, his power source is found in his chest. For more images on Zane's appearance in his different Ninja suits, click here. Personality Zane is the most reserved and serious of the Ninja. He has little understanding of humor or even basic social conventions (as seen when he walked into the bathroom, despite Cole being on the toilet). He also has a very strong bond with Sensei Wu, being the most polite and respectful towards him. The other Ninja are occasionally wary of his strange habits, but they quickly learn to accept him for it regardless. Initially, Zane was melancholy over his inability to remember his parentage or where he came from. He eventually accepted that the Ninja were his family and that their home was his home as well, but he never truly gave up on finding details of his past. Upon learning his origins, he was briefly struck by shock and depression, only to overcome his feelings and accept his robotic nature when he restored his memories. When he eventually reunited with his father/creator, Dr. Julien, he readily accepted him as his father. Weapons and Abilities Ice Abilities= Zane's affinity for Ice allows him to freeze objects to varying degrees and perform a chilly Spinjitzu attack. He generally prefers Shurikens in battle, especially the Shurikens of Ice. He has also wielded a katana, a spear, and a flail at times, and eventually gains an Elemental Blade that channels his Ice powers. Zane also gets access to the Titanium Dragon, an ability that can only be conquered when he faces his fears and doubts. |-|Nindroid Abilities=As a Nindroid, Zane has increased stamina and durability compared to his organic comrades. He can also store data and calculate courses of action through a panel on his wrist. He also has a strong bond with the Falcon, and eventually learns to see through its eyes for scouting areas or compensating for when his own eyes are unusable. Ninjago.com Description Zane is the Ninja of Ice. He was known in his village for being able to sit at the bottom of a freezing lake for an incredibly long time (something it turns out he was able to do because he is a robot). Although being a machine has not changed his friendships with his teammates, it does sometimes make him feel different and a little lonely. Zane’s blueprints end up being used to create the Nindroid army, which inspires him to fight this new foe even harder. While still very logical and practical, meeting P.I.X.A.L. causes him to feel all new emotions. Trivia *He was the first to reach his True Potential. *Zane has a sixth sense, which has manifested in clairvoyance and an uncanny ability to sense what others cannot. He also was able to communicate with the Falcon and detect its presence, though this may be related to their similar origins. *He is the only NRG Ninja released at a later date than the rest of the set. *Zane appears to have a fear of living food, as shown in "All of Nothing." *He was the first and only ninja to use his True Potential after the events of the Great Devourer, using it to defeat the Overlord. *After his supposed death, Zane came back as the Titanium Ninja. This is what Cyrus Borg referred to him as at his funeral, and how he was represented in the memorial statue made by the inventor. *It's currently unclear how Zane can technically be a descendent of an Elemental Master, despite being a robot. It may have something to do with that Zane being special because of his power source *Zane is the only Ninja in Shadow of Ronin, who does not change his Ninja attire when he obtains his Obsidian Weapon. *His elemental symbol is Kanji for "mountain". Appearances *2113 Zane *2171 Zane DX (DX) *2260 Ice Dragon Attack (DX) *2504 Spinjitzu Dojo *2506 Skull Truck *2507 Fire Temple *30080 Ninja Glider *853100 Zane Keychain *9446 Destiny's Bounty (Kendo) *9563 Kendo Zane (Kendo) *9440 Venomari Shrine (ZX) *9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush (ZX) *9449 Ultra Sonic Raider (ZX) *9554 Zane ZX (ZX) *30086 Hidden Sword (ZX, no shoulder pads) *9004971 LEGO Ninjago Zane ZX Watch (ZX) *9005268 Zane ZX Minifigure Clock (ZX) *9590 NRG Zane (NRG) *70504 Garmatron (Elemental) *70724 NinjaCopter (Techno, Battle Damaged) *70726 Destructoid (Techno) *70728 Battle for Ninjago City (Armored Techno) *3856 Ninjago (Microfigure) *70748 Titanium Dragon (Titanium) *70737 Titan Mech Battle (Deepstone) *70730 Chain Cycle Ambush (Airjitzu) *70742 Airjitzu Zane Flyer (Airjitzu) *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **All except "Only One Can Remain" **Episodes he doesn't speak in: ***"Way of the Ninja" ***"The Invitation" *''LEGO Battles: Ninjago'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Tournament'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' *''LEGO Dimensions'' * Zane: Ninja of Ice Gallery Meet Zane, Ninja of Ice! Zane Ninjago.jpg|Portrait of Zane ZaneDX.png|Zane DX Zane zx 9554.jpg download47E3357EC043A3DB59B365AB98BC4F35.jpg|Zane's Elemental Sign Zane.png|Zane in his regular uniform Screen Shot 2012-05-26 at 12.41.29 AM.png|Zane making a fire with Jay 250px-Zane.png lego-ninjago-minifigures-zane.jpg Zane_ZX_2.png|Zane ZX nrgzane.png|NRG Zane Zane poster.jpg|Zane on the invitation to the Tournament LEGO Ninjago Nindroids.jpg Nindroidsposter.PNG ArmoredZane.png Zane2.0.PNG Zane2FinalBattle.png DeepstoneZane.png|Deepstone Zane In LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Spinjitzuzane.png|Zane's Spinjitzu Tornado zaneop.png|Zane in the opening theme beforesenseiwu4.png|Zane before meeting Sensei Wu zane not understanding a food fight.png|Zane, confused by the basic concept of a "food fight." snowmobile.png|Zane's Snowmobile zanepink.png|Zane, after Lloyd's laundry mishap zanepinkspinjitzu.png|Zane's pink Spinjitzu Tornado zaneblueprints.png|Zane's blueprints zanecooking.png|Zane cooking with Dr. Julien Drjulien6.png|A photo of Zane and Dr. Julien zaneopenchest.png NRGZane1.png|Zane's True Potential 18Danceroutine.png zanesinsides.png zanesinsides2.png zanesface2.png Colezanekids.png|Zane and Cole as kids 28ZanesHeart.jpg ZaneShield.png Zane fights.jpg|Zane at his assumed death The titanium ninja.jpg 10392625 577305032401112 6927024714403725086 n.jpg Zane2015Intro.png 800px-Zane35.png|Zane trapped ZanesCell.png|Zane in his Cell ZaneDrill.png Zane37Sad.png ZaneInterface.png|Zane 2.0's interface ZaneHappy.png SewerPlan.png SewerNetwork.png|Zane's hologram 41NinjaBack.png GarmadonProud.png zane_afraid.jpg|Zane afraid from seeing of the Titanium Dragon zane thinks.jpg|"I am not the White Ninja!" 42ZaneExplains.png DollHouse.png OldVsNew.png IceBridge.png Plans42.png TeamPlan.png ZDragonRider.png|Zane on the Titanium Dragon zane 62,5.png Victory44.png Team44.png Zane45.png|Riding his elemental dragon ninja rides.jpg ZaneSeason5.png|In season 5 DeepZaneSmile.png snapshot20150705124156.jpg snapshot20150705124303.jpg snapshot20150705185507.jpg In LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin SoRRoninMemory.png|Zane remembering his capture by Ronin SoR Three Ninja.PNG|Seriously? SoR Cole Scythe.PNG ZaneToxFace.png ZaneToxShrug.png SoRJayZane1.png SoRZaneIce.png IceZanePonders.png pl:Zane Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninja Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Robots Category:Major characters Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Destroyed Category:Titanium Category:Golden Power Category:2015 Category:Nindroids Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:2015 characters Category:Elemental masters Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Airjitzu Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Revived Characters Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements